futuramapolskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bender
Bender (w pełni nazywający się Bender Bending Rodríguez) - Jednostka Wyginająca numer 22 jest 1729 synem swojej Mamy. Jego ojciec został zabity przez otwieracz do konserw. Ten uroczy robot, składający się w 40% z cynku i w 40% z tytanu uszczęszczał do Wyginającego Koledżu, gdzie specjalizował się w wyginaniu. Interesował się również Robotyczną Historią USA. Po ukończniu edukacji rozpoczął karierę wyginacza prętów, jednak gdy dowiedział się, że jego praca służy produkcji Budek Samobójczych porzucił ją i postanowił rozstać się ze światem. Na szczęście uratował go pewien przybysz z przeszłości, z którym później znalazł zatrudnienie w międzyplanetarnej firmie dostawczej. Na stanowisku kucharza okrętowego. Zainteresowania Bendera są bardzo zróżnicowane, a oglądanie telewizji, palenie cygar oraz drobne i poważne kradzieże to tylko niektóre z nich. By funkcjonować prawidłowo Bender Bending Rodriguez, z pochodzenia Meksykanin, potrzebuje chemicznej energii jaką zdobywa spożywając hektolitry wysokoprocentowego alkoholu. Kiedy jest trzeźwy, staje się bezużyteczny. Natomiast kiedy znajduje się w pobliżu nawet najsłabszego pola magnetycznego... Zaczyna śpiewać i tańczyć niczym piosenkarz folk. Historia postaci Bender jest produktem Mom's Friendly Robot Company, wyprodukowanym w fabryce w Tijuanie ok. roku 2998 jako Jednostka Zginająca 22 (ang. Bending Unit 22) o numerze seryjnym 2716057, numer obudowy 1729. Jego przeznaczeniem było zginanie stalowych elementów nośnych. W kilka lat po produkcji, po utracie wiary w sens życia, Bender spotyka Fry'a, jednego z pozostałych bohaterów serialu, gdy obaj czekają w kolejce do publicznej maszyny do samobójstw (suicide booth) w Nowym Nowym Jorku, którą Fry omyłkowo wziął za budkę telefoniczną. Na skutek nieudolnych działań Fry'a, próba samobójcza Bendera nie dochodzi do skutku, a bohaterowie zawierają bliższą znajomość, by potem znaleźć pracę w Planet Express - firmie dostawczej, wokół której rozwija się późniejsza fabuła serialu. Wiek Chociaż ciało Bendera powstało w 2997, jego głowa jest 1055 lat starsza, ponieważ była zakopana w ziemi przez lata po podróży w czasie. Później znowu podróżował w czasie i czekał do lat 3000 dodając do jego wieku miliony lat. Pod koniec odcinka The Late Philip J. Fry Bender jest nieskończenie stary ponieważ przez przez kolejną podróż w czasie (tym razem w przyszłość a nie w przeszłość) był na końcu wszechświata dwukrotnie. Dzięki podróżom w czasie, Bender jest zdecydowanie najstarszym z głównych bohaterów. Platworma sprzętowa W serialu występuje bardzo wiele humorystycznych niespójności co do platformy sprzętowej Bendera. Główny procesor robota to MOS 6502, wyjątkowo prymitywny jak na takie zastosowanie układ 8-bitowy. Podstawowym paliwem jest dla niego alkohol etylowy - a gdy przestaje go regularnie spożywać, okazuje charakterystyczne dla ludzi objawy upojenia alkoholowego. W innych odcinkach mowa jest jednak także o zasilaniu z wewnętrznego reaktora atomowego. W różnych odcinkach Bender składa się w 30% z żelaza, w 40% z cynku, w 40% z tytanu, i 40% dolomitu, domieszkowanych osmem i niklem - co całkowicie daje przynajmniej 150.04%. Wynik ten jest prawdopodobnie spowodowany przez fakt, że nie jest on dobrym kalkulatorem, co jest ujawnione w jednym z odcinków. Waga robota to 238 kg. Kończyny Bendera mogą się w niemal nieograniczony sposób wyciągać, a także funkcjonować odłączone od reszty ciała (ta druga cecha odnosi się także do głowy i oczu). Bending Unit wyposażony jest w schowek na klatce piersiowej, którego pojemność w wielu sytuacjach wydaje się być nieograniczona, a w którym przechowuje między innymi ukradzione przedmioty. Bender wyposażony jest również w antenę na czubku głowy. Długość tej anteny jest u robotów drażliwym tematem. Osobowość Bendera umieszczona jest najwyraźniej na dyskietce, po wyjęciu której przechodzi on w tryb bezwolnego robota fabrycznego. Pod wpływem pól magnetycznych, przestają funkcjonować obwody inhibicyjne robota i zaczyna on wykonywać różne wstydliwe dla niego działania, takie jak na przykład śpiewanie piosenek country. Cechy osobowości Bender jest samolubnym i nieczułym robotem który zwykle dba o nikogo innego oprócz siebie. Nie ma on nawet niewielkiego ziarenka współczucia dla nikogo na ziemi, z wyjątkiem żółwi, z którymi Bender widzi że ma coś wspólnego. Bender jest orędownikiem Robotów uzyskujących prawa człowieka i staje się bardzo zdenerwowany, gdy słyszy ludzi, twierdzących że życie ludzkie jest ważniejsze niż życie Robota. Bender jest kleptomanem, i często postrzega grabieże i okradanie jego przyjaciół i współpracowników, w szczególności Amy, która jest ulubioną ofiarą Bendera, ponieważ ona i jej rodzice są bogaci. Jest on również utalentowanym ilzjonistą. Bender nie ma problemu z popełnianiem przestępstw, i chętnie to robi, począwszy od drobnej kradzieży portfeli do bardziej poważnych przestępstw, takich jak porwanie głowy Jay'a Leno. Kiedy Bender jest wystarczająco przestraszony lub ma mdłości, z jego pleców spadają cegły. Talenty Głównymi talentami Bendera są: wyginanie przedmiotów i kradzieże. Praktykuję on również magię i może mówić w jęzuku pingwinów i kosmicznych pszczół. Posiada ciało robota, które jest o wiele trwalsze niż ludzkie. W Insane in the Mainframe, Bender mówi po francusku (język martwy w 31 wieku), myśląc o sobie jako Napoleonie, również pozdrawia załoge mówiąć "bonjour", co oznacza "dzień dobry". W Bendin' in the Wind potrafi śpiewać. Ciekawostki * Bender nazywa się Bender na cześć Johna Bendera, jednego z bohaterów filmu "Klub Winowajców". * Jego babcia była buldożerem. * W odcinku "The Honking" Bender dostrzega wypisany na ścianie kod zero-jedynkowy, który nie ma żadnego sensu. Następnie zauważa odbicie tego ciągu znaków w lustrze po czym zaczyna uciekać w popłochu. Po przełożeniu na system dziesiętny odczytany numer to... 666. (Jest to wyraźne nawiązanie do filmu "Lśnienie", gdzie lustra użyto w podobny sposób.) Plik:Lsnienie01.jpg Plik:Lsnienie02.jpg * Najczęściej wypowiadanym przez niego słowem jest "ass" (dupa). *Numer "apartamentu", w którym mieszka Bender to 00100100. W sytemie dziesiętnym ten ciąg reprezentowany jest przez liczbę 36, co w kodzie ASCII reprezentowane jest przez znak dolara "$". *W jednym z odcinków Bender został zmieniony przez Profesora w robota-dziewczynę. W tym samym odcinku był on partnerką głównego bohatera opery mydlanej (też robota) "Wszystkie moje obwody". Plik:Apartament.jpg *W odcinku Bendless Love zgiął niezginalną belkę. Kategoria:Roboty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Członkowie Planet Express